


Terrance

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Just a story starter, no beta





	Terrance

Hello my name is Terrence. I was born in the year three by your calendar. I died in the year 15. but I didn't leave. I decided to stay. That is a choice people can make, animals can make. It's now 2013. The world is changed and yet is very very similar. People still need to eat people still need to connect with the people people still want to love people people still have goals and dreams. People still have children. I have visited lots of places I have followed generations of a family I have seen people die and stay I see people die and leave. I can affect my environment I can move things I can write things I can change things. Sometimes I can change little things that cause something big to happen in The living world. I like this immortality living forever in death. There's folks who are around and shadow a single place there are those who travel there are those who walk in the footsteps left behind by a favored friend there are those who only cause trouble for the living world. Some stay to learn more some stay to watch over some stay to get revenge some stay because they don't want to go forward. I don't change in the sense of gaining years of aging of forgetting but learn I do grow in knowledge. . I remember the past remember my pass remember the worlds past as I lived as I was there but the more time that passes forward the less clear the past becomes hi memories sharp some years but so many years have grown fuzzy. I decided to write down stories live through one side observed ones I've heard about ones others have told me.


End file.
